The present invention broadly relates to cookie dippers and, more particularly relates to a sandwich cookie dipper for holding and dipping a sandwich cookie in a liquid (e.g., milk), such that the dipped cookie may be withdrawn from the liquid and transported to a cookie eater mouth with minimal likelihood of crumbling or dislodging from the sandwich cookie dipper.
Sandwich cookies comprise two disc-like cookie members arranged/separated in a substantially parallel relation by a crème layer, FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a conventional sandwich cookie (1). While sandwich cookies come in various sizes, those found in snack-food sections of any US supermarket are generally formed with disc-like cookie members (2) that are between 1″ and 2″ in diameter and between ⅛″ and ⅜″ thick. The cookie members (2) are separated by a crème layer (3). While the amount of crème in the crème layer (3) may vary (e.g., single layer, double layer, triple layer), the crème layer in a conventional single layer sandwich cookie (1) is about 1/16″ to ¼″ thick. The crème layer (3) is inherently disk-shaped, being located between the two cookie members (2). An outside diameter of the disk-shaped crème layer is normally slightly less than an outside diameter of the cookie members (2). For example, an outside diameter of the disk-like crème layer (3) might be 1 7/16″ where an outside diameter of the cookie members (2) is 1½″, thereby defining a “gap” between the outer edges of the cookie members, as shown in FIG. 2.
While cookies in general and sandwich cookies in particular may be enjoyed by themselves without a beverage, quite frequently cookies are consumed with milk, coffee, tea, etc. (hereinafter, “milk”). For that matter, cookies are frequently dipped in milk to saturate all or some part of the cookie before eating. And as any child or adult who has dipped cookies knows, cookie dipping can be a pretty messy undertaking.
By dipping, a cookie (a single disc cookie or a sandwich cookie, as described) is grasped between a thumb and forefinger and dipped into the milk in a container, e.g. a glass or cup of milk. Using this simple technique, dipping the entire cookie requires submerging part of the fingers holding the cookie, with the cookie. Upon dipping, all or part of the cookie is held in or completely under the milk for a time, during which milk is absorbed. Then, the saturated or partially saturated cookie is lifted out of the milk and hopefully maintains its structural integrity as it makes its way to the cookie eater's mouth (i.e., the dipper's or another intended recipient's mouth).
Of course any experienced cookie dipper knows that the whole dipped cookie can at times crumble or fracture, such that some part of or the entire dipped cookie never makes it to the intended mouth. Such a post-dipped cookie mishap is a result not necessarily of shoddy sandwich cookie design so much as cookie dipping force majeure. For that matter, there appears to be a direct correlation between the amount of time during which a cookie is dipped (and therefore an amount of liquid volume absorbed) and a likelihood of cookie crumbling or fracture en route to a mouth, post dipping.
For that matter, as the sandwich cookie saturates, the pressing force of the fingers holding a cookie in the milk container may facilitate breakage or even disintegration of the milk-absorbing cookie in the milk container. It appears that a cookie grasping force is normally (and unintentionally) slightly increased as the dipper, deciding that enough milk has been absorbed, begins removing and transporting the milk-absorbed cookie though the open air towards its intended end location. The extra squeeze is at times enough to result in a crumbling and consequential loss of all or part of the already mil-saturated cookie. Of course the saturated cookie must travel over the setting upon which the milk container is positioned, the cookie dipper's clothing and exposed body parts and under some circumstances, keyboards, laptops, video games, board games, desktops, flooring, etc., without limitation, depending on the cookie eater's habits.
In order to minimize the messiness of dipping cookies, various apparatus have been developed. For example, US Patent Appln. Pub. No. 2009/0056560 (“the '560 application”), published Mar. 5, 2009, depicts a sip and dip cookie apparatus 100 (see FIGS. 1 and 2), designed to hold and dip cookies in a liquid, while some portion of the liquid is concurrently consumed with a straw S. To accomplish same, sip and dip cookie apparatus 100 comprises a straw holder 120 and a detachable cookie holder 140 into which a cookie C is placed before dipping. The straw holder 120 also serves as a handle so that a cookie dipper can hold and dip the apparatus in a glass G of milk M. The straw S is shown fitted inside the straw holder 120, and the cookie C is shown disposed inside the detachable cookie holder 140. FIG. 2 is a perspective view highlighting that the detachable cookie holder 140 includes first and second side inserts 220 and 240, respectively. The side-inserts 220 and 240 are intended to keep the cookie C inside the detachable cookie holder 140 (see side holes 260 that are required for liquid flow).
During ordinary use of the sip and dip cookie apparatus 100, the cookie C is placed inside the detachable cookie holder 140, and the sip and dip cookie apparatus 100 is dunked. The cookie C absorbs milk while in the detachable cookie holder 140. For that matter, it appears that the sip and dip apparatus 100 including the cookie C in cookie holder 140 is intended to remain immersed while the cookie eater concurrently consumes milk via straw S. But as suggested above, maintaining a cookie for too long in milk can have a negative effect on the cookie C. That is, the cookie will likely become overly saturated in the cookie holder 140 while the cookie eater focuses more on sipping rather than on dipping (and eating). The texture of a super saturated cookie structure quickly mushy and difficult to handle.
US Patent Appln. Pub. No 2009/0133586 (“the '586 application”), published May 28, 2009, is a continuation-in-part (CIP) application of the '560 application. The '586 application describes a modification of the sip and dip cookie apparatus 100 first disclosed in the '560 application, wherein the lower portion 140 includes both fixed sidewalls 340, 360 (which are not detachable), and a cookie cover 160 (FIG. 2). Cookie cover 160 comprises generally a flat and elongated curve shape having opposite first and second ends 180 and 200, respectively (as detailed in FIG. 2). Once a cookie C is inserted into lower portion 140, a protrusion 205 at the second end is grasped and moved up towards internal void 220 to enclose the cookie in what may be described as housing. The cookie cover 160 is retracted to remove the cookie after dunking and drinking with straw S.
Like the sip and dip cookie apparatus 100 of the '560 application, use of the sip and dip cookie apparatus 100 of the '586 application tends to result in super saturated cookies with limited structural integrity. There is no easy way of removing a super saturated cookie C from a respective cookie holder 140, with or without sidewalls 340, 360 and cookie cover 160. It appears that both apparatuses must be overturned (and possibly tapped) to remove a dipped cookie present in a holder 140, particularly in a case where the cookie C has become mushy, or otherwise adhered to part of the cookie holder. As such, the sip and dip cookie dippers 100 frequently must be cleaned, or are used by children without cleaning. Turning the sip and dip cookie over to “knock” them against something solid to dislodge cookie fragments or mush can result in a messy eating area.
Of course such saturated cookie extraction problems limit the pleasure of the cookie dipping and eating experience. For that matter, the numerous surfaces and edges comprising sip and dip cookie apparatuses 100 tend to capture liquid, which may then drip off the apparatuses as they are moved with the saturated cookie after dipping and extraction from the milk container. A secondary problem with such designs is that they comprise a substantial mass, so that when dipped, a large amount of liquid is displaced, likely resulting in overflow/spillage. That is, depending on how much milk is included in the milk container into which the apparatuses are dipped, and/or the fastidiousness of the cookie dipper/eater, overflow is likely at dipping.